Sérëdhiel
by bunnehTweed
Summary: An elf of lore known only in legends sang by elves,she was detained against her will by a higher power.With emotions locked and body stripped away from her,for more than a hundred centuries she walked middleEarth wandering only in a form of obscurity,but when her destiny bid her to wake,she must set forth to Rivendell,protect the ring bearer and find out where her destiny truly lie
1. Chapter 1

**Something something bunnehTweed something something remade something something fixed errors something something enjoy!**

* * *

_(Middle-earth 5 days before Gandalf delivers news to Rivendell)_

The translucent figure gazed upon the pristine body that lay dormant in the middle of a deserted ruin, its body belonging to that of a dignified she-elf, its skin smooth and pale as marble stone, a curtain of black lashes framed its sleeping eyes. The most vivid golden white curls surrounded its face, it rested on its cheeks and flared out down to the rest of its body creating a seemingly glowing background around its physique, its hair- a rarity of its kind -was thick with waves that curled on its tips and ends. Even its clothing remained unspoiled, it still glows as if t'was made only yesterday and was not worn for over thousands of years and hence.

She gazed at that flawless figure, glowing in the dark visions of midnight. The body to her was a testament of the Ainur's great influence over middle-earth and all those who live in it, the proof of it lays on the undecaying body that had been once hers, resting within the empty halls of this ruins that had-in it times of glory -been filled with marvelous halls and lovely rooms.

For so long a time, she had- in her corporeal form – been walking this realm between Arda and the beyond, with limited capabilities, would that she could feel, she'd have been longing to go back and feel again the gift of life, but the restrictions of her present form denies her both the feel of her body and all those things that surround her.

Throughout the years she had been trapped in this intangible form, forever wandering the plains of this unremitting world. Middle-earth, many had changed since she last roamed its soil with feet on the ground. Now, the people were more productive and proficient, innovating the objects of the past making it more useful and efficient. Not that they weren't proficient in her time 'tis only that they were starting out with nothing but twigs and rocks rather than with something already done like most races seem to do in this time.

In this state, she had no emotions, merely a clear mind with no stains to blind her rigorous judgement. To her 'tis both a curse and a gift. Though why the Ainur had chosen for her to leave her body was beyond the capability of her knowledge. She merely knew that whatever the Ainur had done, it must be for a reason; for in all her knowledge of them, they will not do this if all was not dire.

_"Sérëdhiel…" _a voice called to her, the sound penetrating the deafening silent in the dark

Unblinking, she searched for the source of the sound and found nothing but empty spaces under the moonlit night

_'who is it that calls to me And how do you know what I am called? _Sérëdhiel said, a strange sound coming from her mouth , the melodic tone of her voice had become foreign to her, since the last time she'd spoken had been for more than a hundred centuries passed.

"_it is time to go back…_"the voice said the sound inaudible as if the connection it had with this world was barely hanging by a silver thread,

_'go back to where?' _she waited for a reply ,but was only answered by the comforting mating calls of insects that lived in the dark.

Sérëdhiel's eyes roamed the area once again trying to locate the being that called to her , but was yet again met by the loneliness of her surroundings. A few minutes later, still there was no voice to be heard, she was beginning to think that it was merely her thoughts playing with her and nothing more.

As minutes ticked by, the darkness of the night grew deeper, and yet a change in the vast could be felt, the coldness of the air grew warmer, the feelings of devoid was thinner.

"_it is time..._"

And the world around her began to fade, as a flash of bright light erupted from her line of sight, devouring the remnants of the place she called middle-earth , she closed her eyes, momentarily blinded by the light's intensity.

_(Irmo's realm)_

_"Sérëdhiel." _The unknown said to her , its voice now stronger, firmer than that of a few moments ago

Upon hearing the sound of her name, her eyes snapped open and looked to the direction of the one who had called her ,completely indifferent to the change the scenery had undergone "_once again I ask you, how do you know what I am called?_" she asked irritated that she had to repeat herself.

Then, she felt a moment of disquiet, contemplating on what had just transpired, she had felt something when she knew she should not have, she-

_ "how could I not? You were fourth to the first few elves that was awakened by Eru Ilúvatar" _the voice said interrupting her preoccupied thoughts, she could hear amusement from its tone_ "and I am not an it, I am called Irmo and I am one of the Ainur"_

_"you can hear my thoughts?"_Warily she eyed him,cautiously seizing him up if he was a possible threat

_"yes." _He said uncaring of her speculating eyes

_"Were you the one who separated me from my Flesh?"_Squinting her eyes as if to accuse it of him

"_No, 'twas not I, but it was the will of Eru Ilúvatar that your spirit be stripped from your body." _Irmo answer back

Sérëdhiel watched him, curious and suspicious at the same time. for she had not seen any creature like him in her time on middle-earth, his body was not that of a man or an elf, not even a dwarf's, he seem to have no shape at all, merely a pair of glowing eyes and a hand that can be seen through the thick dancing smoke that covered his entire being, the smoke that was his body was not dark as seeming to a creature of evil purpose but it was the color of the sky so clean and pure as if devoid of any impure intentions_._

_"Then, the will of Eru Ilúvatar would have me abandon my kingdom?"_ she reprimanded , Angry for being taken away from her people and for being taken away from her body without her consent or knowledge.

_ "no 'tis not, but 'twas not your fate to die so foolishly amongst your people." _the winds had changed and turned colder as he said those words, his realm of surreal beauty and warmth was soon replaced by a freezing winter waste land filled with bone chilling air.

"_you call protecting life foolish?_" she spat not caring if he turned this land into the firey pits of Mordor ,not one in her entire existence ever dared call her a fool "_then what would you have me do, Run away ?Hiding Like a sniveling coward, while all of my kin suffer at the hands of our enemy?"_

_" no ,t'would be a dastardly act, that. But we had no choice ,had we propositioned you, we knew you would not hesitate to say no, we would have waited but the lines of fate had been intervened, and the tides of time was cut, so we had to make haste and did what we had to do to stop your untimely death. " _as he told this to her , the scenery had changed again, though now there was no scenery to behold merely a plane where there is no light only darkness.

_"you see Sérëdhiel" _He said her given name with a calm, airy voice that left frozen kisses on her skin_, _"_whatever changes you sought to make in that battle , it would have been all for naught, for your kingdom would still fall ,your people still slain, the only changes you would gain is one more body to count along with your dead kin_ "

"_And would that be wrong, isn't that where I belong, beside my people?_"she asked,

A few moments of silence filled the dead void, then suddenly with no time left for thought, the world changed around her, she was back again in her kingdom, but not in its days of glory, that blasted Ainu had bought them back to the siege of her kingdom, where all was set a flamed and battle hardened soldiers laid dead beneath their feet, she stood there trembling with unshed tears as she saw what fate had befallen her elven brethren. A soft voice startled her out of her dreary thoughts.

_"No, 'tis not Sérëdhiel, but had it been for us to decide, we would not have intervened on stopping you if you wished to die along with the rest of your kin"_ a silvery tear gently padded down her soft pale cheeks"_but it was Eru Ilúvatar's will, and for that we must obey" _she felt a warm hand thumbing away the sadness that fell from her teary eyes.

_"Then what is to be my fate then, if 'tis not to protect my people?"_She asked, as the hand that momentarily gave comfort suddenly vanished, as did the gory planes of her kingdom.

"_it is to protect Arda and along with it a brave little hobbit that carries with him a burden, not meant to be carried by any living race _" a bit of pity underlying his tone , the scenery reverted back again to Irmo's plane were all was fair and dandy.

Sérëdhiel raised a brow at this, all traces of sorrow gone from her face"_if I complete this quest, would I be able to join my people? _"

"_no_"

With a defeated sigh she told him "_I fear"_ a pause. _"I m getting tired of hearing that word being spoken_"

Ignoring her previous statement he told her"_ 'tis, not possible for you to go back to your people for they have already passed on to the Halls of Mandos, and 'tis not your fate to rejoin your dead kin, your fate is placed elsewhere."_

_"Pray tell where is my fate is to be destined, then?"_

_"you will know the answer to that, all in due time, Sérëdhiel"_Irmo chuckled-the sound soothing but oddly too knowing- as if something humorous was coming to pass_. "Now on to the matters at hand." _he said_, _all amusement on his tone gone just as quickly as it had come._ "When you awaken, Sérëdhiel, you must go quickly to Rivendell, and warn Lord Elrond of the impending danger that threatens Middle-earth._"

As Irmo said the last of those words, the walls of his realm began to slowly melt away into shimmering liquid trails, its glittering fluids- as it pooled to the ground- started slithering, circling and raggedly making a spherical pattern that circled towards them. The mesmerizing fluid surrounded them, placing them in the middle of its radiant design, swirling around them till it stopped in the middle of her feet and irmo's makeshift form.

_"I shall show you a small glimpse of an event that has yet come to pass, as I believe it shall help you with the fulfillment of your task." _though she could not see the expression that crossed his features, she knew that –all too knowing-tone in his voice well enough to distinguish that he was amused.

Then suddenly as if by command, the pattern beneath their feet exploded with light, its intensity so blinding that she had to brace herself with one arm to protect her eyes from its luminosity.

She lowered her hands and opened her closed eyes once again, but once she did her gut fell, as she saw that she was floating in mid-air, no, she was standing on it as if every step she took contained a non-existent floor beneath her trembling feet.

_"Do not fret, Sérëdhiel 'tis merely an illusion you are seeing" _The Ainu said chuckling at her expression

Sérëdhiel never got the chance to utter a witty remark as the place before her left her speechless; it was like the world around her was bathed in a luminous golden lustre, enchanting any of those who came close enough with its sweet serene plains and beautiful mountain peaks. The rustling of leaves and booming falls created the music of nature that gave of a peaceful harmony to all that lived ever lived there.

"_This is Rivendell…_"Irmo informed her

_"'tis such a glorious place…"_ Sérëdhiel said absentmindedly, barely paying attention to the Ainu as her eyes widened at the magnificent sight that was laid in front of her, she looked more closely to the structures that made Rivendell, eying each and every beautifully carved details of its establishment, In doing so her eyes happened upon a cloth caught in a breeze, then she saw the cloth belonged to an old man with flowing robes of ashen cloth and a mane of greying hair and beard, sitting by the balcony of a white wood dwelling. If one looked closely enough, one could see that the old man -while lighting a pipe – seemed to be talking to someone obscured from her sight.

From her side she could feel the presence of the Ainu,she turned to look at his direction and saw his glowing eyes growing with intensity, the smoke within his body dancing wildly as if dictated by the sway of his power, and then he spoke, his voice echoed with eerie revelations.

_"And this place shall lead you to your fate, where all the beginnings shall end, and where that end shall make new beginnings."_

Then there was silence, she watched the scenes unfold before her, and thought of the journey that has yet to come, upon her faithful awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

**BUNNEH!-EDIT**

* * *

_(__Middle-earth, Sérëdhiel's fallen kingdom, 4 days 23 hours and 50 minutes till Gandalf arrives at Rivendell)_

Beyond the halls of the fallen kingdom of lost elves, hidden by the large debris of trees and stones, lay a luminous ancient being as old as Arda itself. Serene, Tranquil and still motionless, Sérëdhiel's body waited upon the lonely night to be reunited once again with its spiritual host.

"_H__ave a care__, Sérëdhiel, The world you are about to wake to is not the same as the one you were used to, change has been forever vigilant in the world of Arda,so for your safety, take caution. _"

"_I know.."_a forlorn melody played in the steadiness of her tune. _"and I will."_

A moment of Tranquility came to pass As the voices fade to the loom of the dark, but as everything else in Arda the peace did not last, it was soon lost as the temperament of silence broke.

Fierce and untamed, the once calm elements of nature now swayed to an orchestra of turbulent violence, the winds grew frantic, sweeping away the crusty leaves and charcoal dusts that littered the ruin grounds, it captivated the trees, pulling it to a wild, uninhibited dance. The waning light of Isil (moon) sprang into life, seeming to sing light only to the place of where Sérëdhiel's body lay.

The raging scenery of the night was both tremendous and powerful to behold, as it would leave one speechless either by fear or just by the sheer intensity of it, but then as if by will of a more dominant power, all became petrified, the raging feast of elements felt like it never transpired at all, as the air grew still, and the trees' dance ceased in an abrupt halt. Even the mating insects grew mute to their lover's thirst.

As the night progressed in serenity, a glowing ball of light appeared in the middle of the ruins, fading into darkness only to come to light above the sleeping form of Sérëdhiel , the light glowed merrily, seemingly happy of seeing a familiar face once more, for a few moments it floated above Sérëdhiel's face, roaming then to her body and down to her toes. It seemed confused but then-

The light suddenly bursted out into a thousand tendrils of spherical emanations, its thin threads skimmed over Sérëdhiel's body, joyfully bouncing tiny little distances on the surface of her skin, leaving frozen trails of glowing pecks on its wake, Sérëdhiel's body shone brightly with brilliance and beauty ,but then the glowing remnants of the incandescent sphere vanished and was replaced by Sérëdhiel's own dazzling lustre.

Everything in Arda seemed to still , save for the waxing and waning glow that radiated from within Sérëdhiel's slumbering form.

a second,then two.

A gasp could be heard, loud and sharp, piercing through the lull of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rivendell Night)

The moon tonight shone more brightly than ever before, Rivendell under its brilliant scrutiny became a tapestry of surreal beauty. The white wood dwellings that edged near a cliff beside mists and fogs glistened like fine polished diamonds under glorious light. The creeping vines that had risen over age were more pronounced as the light of the moon hid none, its soothing vitality flourishing as it enfolded each dwelling with its coils of wild abandon.

But amidst the beauty of it all, one man or- shall we say elf, stood not with awe but worry within the dwellings of this unearthly place. He was poised outside his hollow, standing on the cobble stoned floors of his balcony with hands against the white wooden railings. His gaze wandered over at the moon and then slowly through the inky vast that laid beyond Rivendell. The winds that caressed his sharp, angular face whistled pass his hair making its long brown tresses sway to its ministrations, his face so young yet also etched with old wisdom was illuminated with distress, his brows were pressed with worry, and his lips pulled into a grim line.

He could feel it; there is a change about in the air tonight. A being of power has touched the plains of Middle Earth.

But for what purpose?

He did not know.

A few hours ago he felt the veil of the beyond and the veil of middle earth shift beneath his feet, the ground did not quake but the presence of this disturbance had left him somewhat baffled, confused and worried. For the gathering darkness he felt brewing from beyond the bounds of Rivendell has set him to act with caution and suspicion in all that was coming to pass. The threat of the ring striking fear into the hearts of the people of middle earth, for those who were once so trustful became wary with suspicion, and those who were once carefree now threaded with caution,'tis no longer a matter for one race to resolve but is now for all. Elves, dwarves and even men must learn to set aside their disparity for the good of middle earth and those who inhabit its lands.

Three days from now, Representatives each from a different race will be arriving here at Rivendell in accordance to his summons. Once all beings are present, his secret council will then be ensued, they will discuss what is to be done with the one ring that had- in all its fearsome power- led great kings and men towards the destruction of their short lives.

And for that reason alone must the ring be destroyed, for it only has one master, only one who will let rule it, thus it is why that ring is a curse for it will not yield to any who claim it but its dark master.

Gravely, he prayed for whatever the being of power had awakened, that it would not bring upon more discord to this world, but instead he hoped that it would bring forth faith and promise that Sauron's evil may be truly vanquished from Middle Earth.

A barely audible wail suddenly pulled him away from his thoughts; the sound though while he knew was far away from his lands and him, still sent pinpricks of uneasiness and strangely -sadness through his entire being.

A few moments passed the grieving ambiance faded. And though not really affected by the cold, he suddenly felt the lack of heat around his surroundings, the lament he heard had unnerved him, for whatever creature made that anguished cry was pained in so much a depth that its grief shook and vibrated through the air with so much power that even from a far its presence could be felt.

With a shake of his head, he headed back to his room. But only after he took one more glance behind him ,beyond the valleys of Rivendell.

**_Dark times indeed_** he thought, then with a sigh he turned back, once again left to ponder over his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Glory Bee, I'll make sure to follow your advice :)

Oh and thanks to the people who added me to their favs and alert list, it made me really happy to know that you've read my story.

So this chapter happens at the same moment as chapter three does, just in a different place.

* * *

The Deserted halls of her kingdom, filled with dusts and shrubs of thorns, made her heart ache for all that she had lost. But to actually see the remnants of her kin scattered all over the ground, piles of bones and tattered clothing, shattered swords and ruined plates, the quiet agony she felt then- looking at all of what remained of her people who once lived, breathe and inhabited this land of hers perish into filth on the ground- can be compared to none.

She knew of their deaths, she even witnessed it, but at that time she felt nothing as she saw her people slaughtered, her kingdom be bathed in crimson and be annihilated by corruption.

Being here, it was as if she was once again seeing it play right before her eyes, veiled memories of the past running and screaming before her, ghosts reappearing and dying over and over.

However, this time the frozen spell casted on her, no longer hanged a noose over her neck nor bounded her affections.

But instead it dissipated, freeing out all her pent up emotions over age.

The sensation like scarlet flames spreading wild fire from within her, building up an inferno in every scorching moment that passed, disintegrating the last remaining coppices of her sanity.

Sérëdhiel, the she-elf who once stood regally, and was long ago adored and revered by a kingdom, now bowed down, head bent to the will of her anguish.

Kneeling in the midst of all the broken remains of her past, her body quaked with grief; she stared at her trembling hands, curling it inwards with vehemence, drawing blood.

Her head dropped back, her arms fallen to her sides, She forced out an anguished cry, the tremors of her despair like jagged rock scraping against skin.

The fury of her outrage left her drained, weak and heaving for air.

"Forgive me." she said, gazing at the forlorn graveyard that once bloomed with life and warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

It made me happy that people actually read my stories :D thank you so much for giving alerts and adding me to your favs, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

He knew not except for the excruciating pain that seeped through his entire being every painful second that passed. His breathing quick and shallow, he felt his life dimming as his body slowly succumbed to the spread of numbness that plagued him.

Frodo's vision blurred -a result from being pierce by a Nazgul's blade.

That the wound was inflicted near his heart made the matter and his circumstance even worse. His sight slowly turning opaque, the only clear image he saw was of an enchanting bright light coming closer to him with a speed, that he knew was fast but with his dying sight was turned into a calm, lagging motion.

Coming to stop near his fragile state, the figure then slipped off its horse with infinite grace and dropped to the ground without so much as a thud, and then walked-more like glided- towards him.

Suddenly it was not just a figure anymore; it turned out to be a woman.

Frodo saw-as the figure leaned in closer to him- a face so gentle and calming at the same time, that he thought for a moment that the pain he felt burning through his body and soul had ceased or never at all truly existed, but then as if demanding for his attention, the staggering ache that resonated from his wound bought him back to the reality of his cruel fate.

He wished to tell the beautiful woman that she needn't help him, he didn't wish for her to spoil the purity of her hands with his blood-soaked shirt and his battered body. But his mouth would not follow him, for as he tried to speak no words would come out, only gurgled sounds that did not seem right in his ears spewed from his mouth.

The woman who looked at him with concern, reached out to cup his face with her hand. The touch to him like a soothing balm over his burning skin, it quelled-for a moment- the darkness that threatened to consume him, it kept him from submitting to the seductive whispers of death.

Slightly if not a bit painfully, he turned his head. Saw the woman stand up and talk to the man that saved them, well- sam, pippin and merry anyway. He was grateful to him, this man who was called strider. For if not for him they wouldn't have made it this far, would have probably died not long ago in the inn they stayed at, at bree.

He was then painfully aware of being carried over to the horse that the lady had once occupied and being gently placed there by rough, callused hands.

His head was bowed low, for he could do nothing else. His body betraying him by refusing to obey his will to simply have his head raised so he may be able to see who or what surrounds him.

He was already flying in and out of his consciousness by the time they departed from strider's company.

He found his mind drifting into nonsense-ness, drunk in fatigue as he was, he wondered how he was able to move or, by the way his body bounced up and down, jump on its own.

It would rather seem ludicrous if his body suddenly developed a mind of its own wouldn't It?

Oh right. He forgot he was on a horse.

He blacked out for a while only to wake shortly at a river bank, the dark riders at a halt in front of him.

The lady who he never remembered being behind him, started chanting, the words oddly beautiful despite his inability to comprehend what it meant. The ground quaked. The darkness that consumes him screamed protests in his insides as the woman continued with her chant. The pleasure of hearing those beautiful words was turned into a twisting and writhing agony by the evil inside him.

His body jerked into spasms.

Suddenly he was on the ground, though he saw less and less as each painful pound on his body sent him on the edge, he could still decipher the faint smell of damp soil and water.

The beautiful lady from before, he saw was leaning closer to his face, he would've blushed at their proximity had it not been for the torment his fatal wound had imprisoned him in.

Her eyes seemed to fill with tears of worry. He wanted to ease her distress, For for some reason he did not wish to see her hurt.

It seemed she did not want for him to hurt either, he would've laughed in its silliness but the pain of his situation would not let him do so. She whispered in his ear words of comfort in her language, the sound beautiful in his ears. It made him want to fight and to hold on to it, but the lull of deep slumber was just too consuming to resist.

A few moments he waited for the dark to come, for the eerie peace of death to finally end his scorching torment.

But then he suddenly saw faces, of the woman, and then of a man, whose hair of wooden bark shone like that of the beautiful woman who stood by him just a few moments ago.

They whispered to him this strange people, coaxed him, and then made him feel as though he was floating in air, he welcomed the relief they bought, savored it for all the agony he'd gone through.

Embracing the lack of pain in his body, Frodo finally gave in to the enthralling lull of deep slumber.

Two days had past when Frodo next woke, or more like whispered back into consciousness. He was still weak though, and would like nothing more than to go back into his dreamless sleep. When he was about to close his tired eyes, he suddenly heard a voice speak out beside him.

"You must be the ring bearer…" said a voice that seemed to carry the breeze.

He turned his head so he could see who the voice belonged to, confused as to why the person was calling him a ring bearer, but squinted his eyes instead as the sudden impact of sunlight burned his vision.

His eyes was still blurred, he tried his best to see through the fog that clouded his sight. But to his minimal success he only saw faded features from the stranger.

The person leaned in closer, plucking a loose curl off his forehead and then tucking it behind his ear.

This time he saw a more pronounced image of the stranger, though still opaque, he now knew it was a woman that spoke to him, a woman with golden white hair that glistened silver under the scrutiny of the morning light, and with noticeable eyes of incandescent blue that glowed even without the sunless night.

She settled her hand on his cheek; thumbing away none existent tears.

"Such a heavy burden you will carry ring bearer, and on so small a shoulder." She said to him, her voice a gust of wind filled with sadness and pity.

He wanted to ask her what she meant, but only a wounded cry came out from his mouth. His throat burned, raw and parched.

"shhhh, little hobbit" she said, her tone one of warmth, like that of a mother coaxing her child "rest."

And so he did closing his eyes once more shielding him away from the complexity of the world outside himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, been busy with other stuffs ,

Anyways I was having a hard time choosing who's perspective i was going to do this chapter in, lolx i finally settled for elrond ;)

Hope this chapter is good, i haven't been writing for quite a while so i think my writing is getting a bit rusty ;D

* * *

**Before the event of frodo coming into rivendell**

"My lord, you have a…" His servant said while turning to look behind him trying to determine what he would call whoever it was that stood right outside his door "-a visitor."

Lord Elrond arched a brow at this but was intrigued all the same, what was it that could make his normally placid servant seem so… flustered. With a gesture of his one hand he motioned for him to let inside this mysterious visitor. His servant placed a hand on his chest and bowed ever so slightly then turned around to tell this visitor to come inside.

A shrouded figure came out from the shadows of the hall outside his room, he noticed that this visitor of his was no ordinary traveller , his gaze having wondered to the cloak that covered the figure, it looked as though the material was made from pure winter snow, and so white it was, that it hurt his eyes to look at the sheer intensity of it. Though the cloth was made to be splendid, what instead caught his very attention was the black reeking liquid that coated most parts of the pristine cloak that this... stranger wore.

Sensing that his lord required privacy, his servant silently walked towards the doors and closed it quietly behind him.

Lord Elrond had an inkling feeling behind his neck that he was being appraised, too, by this stranger the moment that he was allowed into his quarters.

"You are the Lord of these lands?" A voice light as wind-chimes spoke out from beneath the shadows of the stranger's hood, a slight musical lilt accenting the tone. So this stranger was a woman, what is it that she wished to see him for? What had happen in her travels that had caused such finely spun cloth to be… tainted by black ooze that he surmise could only come from one horrid creature.

"Yes." He said in response to her question.

"Then you are lord Elrond?" she asked once more

"That is correct," he said, not quite sure of the purpose this strange hooded woman seemed to follow.

"We," she said, walking closer to him, then bringing her hands to clutch the sides of her hood, throwing it back behind her "have much to discuss."

Eyes of iridescent blue stared at him, its gaze tranquil and empty as though no emotion had ever passed through its muted depths even in the moment it first bore the world . Her face was young and though he could not see her pointed ears, he knew she was kin, for her eyes –as detached as they may seem- held the wisdom and age of a time long gone that only those with immortality could ever possess, though how far gone the time had passed for her he did not know. Then his gaze took in the dark purple marks that bruised her face and he said "Oh? What matter is so important that you wish to discuss it with me so hastily, that even though bruises cover your face and possibly your body, you still put it first instead of your health and well being?"

A moment of stillness and silence descended over them before she finally spoke, "The ring," her voice a chilling breeze inside the confines of his room "and also its bearer."

Suddenly he stilled, suspicion creeping its way up to his stiff spine, "What is it you know about the ring?" he asked in a tone so sharp and piercing that it could have been used as a substitute for a knife.

The woman stood unperturbed at his sudden show of lethality, she instead came closer to him and stopped just in front of his intricately carved white- wooden desk, close to him at near arms length, "I will show you instead." She said in a voice akin to the far distant winds, it reverberated from his room and through… him. Then suddenly she was on his side, one hand held out, and palm open, it was a silent invitation for him to take her hand.

Looking at her with mistrust, he searched her features for any underlying deceit and saw none, so hesitantly he took her hand into his, and he saw her eyes close upon the contact, felt himself do the same. Her hand was small- he noticed, though not quite soft; it was a tad bit calloused but not so rough. He then felt an eerie turbulence surging from her hand, though he could only see darkness while holding it, he knew now at this moment that his mind could no longer feel the presence of reality and of middle earth as it is being plunged into the heights of the vision called upon by the woman beside him.

Then the vision started, he was viewing a land bathed in golden lustre, fingers of light streaming out from the clouds to stretch down unto the beauty that came from down beneath it. He realized that he was seeing his land, his own home, though the one feeling in awe was not him but the woman beside him. He saw what the woman saw, saw Gandalf sitting in a chair with a pipe on his hand and resting in front of him, a hobbit with a mop of curly brown hair, and eyes too big to fit his small face, eyes that shone from grey to silver under the lovely haze of sunlight. He wondered why gandalf had come to rivendell, and who the little hobbit was, the vision then moved on to the scenes of his council, he saw himself declaring to each and every one in attendance of the meeting ,about the threat that would soon be a complication to all who inhabit middle earth, saw too later on the young hobbit proclaiming himself to be the one who would bear the burden that was the ring.

Then with no time for thought everything shifted, he saw the woman now in her pristine winter white cloak, lying beaten on the ground with an orc standing at the foot of her prone form. Three others of the orc's kind surrounding her, they were laughing at the woman, their eyes roaming over her body hungrily with lust, "look at what we have here boys," the closest to her said, saliva drooling off from its mouth "a plaything for us to taste."

One of the orcs came closer, hands reaching out to touch her, but then suddenly in a fit of rage, the one at the foot of her body -the creature he presumed to be the leader, grabbed the lesser orc by the neck and jabbed a fist on the side of his face that sent him flying off a few feet away from the leader.

"I am the one that gets to taste her first!" the leader said, the other's in fear stepped back and let their leader have his way.

Then the woman suddenly stood, her eyes an eerie shade of blue, it was unearthly… glowing of the beyond in those hollowed depths. A crystalline tear trailed down her cheek, followed by another then another until it never ceased to fall one after the other, then she spoke, her words a litany of a tongue that had been long since forgotten… she seemed to be warding them off , protecting things unseen from the orcs' she seem to see as intruders. She drew out a dagger from its sheath; the weapon made from the stars itself, no color defined its person, only that it shone infinitely bright, the colors around her dull in comparison.

One foot a few inches behind the other, the dagger held at the hilt was positioned near her chest, her eyes ablaze gazing at her opponents, her intent as clear as daylight. Stance position to kill, her eyes were merciless, and then she took off, running towards the orcs, towards the ghosts that she seem to see them in. And then when she was about to strike through one of her enemies the world shifted, and a voice pulled him out of the vision. "You have seen enough Lord Elrond," the woman beside him said "It is time we discuss the important matters at hand."

"Yes,yes," he said, his head pounding from being suddenly forced out of the woman's visions, hands coming to rest on his temples, he tried massaging it to lessen his discomfort "But first of all, my lady, I would like to know your name, since I seem to be at a disadvantage of you knowing mine."

"I am called Sérëdhiel," she said her voice nothing but polite.

"Please have a seat Lady Sérëdhiel" his hand gesturing to the chair that faced his desk ''so tell me my lady, what is it that you wished to convey with these visions of yours?"

"I will not tarry around," her gaze unwavering as she stared right through him "but you have now seen what i ,too, have, they are events that will come to pass, that a hobbit shall carry the burden known that no innocent child should take. "

"Yes, unfortunate as it is, we cannot change what had been written"

"I know Lord Elrond, you and I both know that consequences would soon follow if ever one is foolish enough to do what is ought to have been forbidden by those with higher power than us." She said, though her voice seemed to be opposed to what she had just stated.

"Then what is it, exactly, that you ask from me?" he questioned her, unsure of where their conversation is leading to.

"I merely wish that you introduce me to the little hobbit as a guardian so I may be able to protect him later on in his journey."

"You suddenly came into my lands with no say of your arrival, you who is a stranger to me and to all those who live here, and you expect me to trust you with someone who might or might not be carrying the ring?" he exclaimed incredulously, does she know she sounded quite daft? She was asking him to trust her with a young hobbit that might not even come, and if he ever does and if ever he has the ring in his hands, it would not be wise to trust the boy's welfare to a she-elf he barely knew.

"The hobbit will carry the ring" she said with absolution, azure orbs finally ablaze from its somber embers "-and when he arrives here, you **will** take me to him."

"Such insolence!" his own temper flaring, he was the lord of Rivendell and he is shown respect, he is not to be ordered around especially by this 'visitor' that suddenly came into his lands "You forget who you are speaking with!"

"You-" she seemed to have stopped herself from saying anything else, then she blew out a breath, and composed herself. "I apologize I did not mean to be so bold but this task is necessary, for if the ring bearer is hurt and the ring falls into the wrong hands, you know that all who live in Arda… will be bathed in darkness."

Hands yet again on his pounding temples, he let off a sigh and said "We shall see, if the vision you showed me proved to be accurate, then I shall call you back and we shall discuss this further." Then setting his hands down on his lap, he looked at her, deciding whether or not to let her stay in his abode "For now, you will rest here, I shall ask my servants to prepare a room for you."

"Thank you" she said, then roughly added "my lord." After that she left, leaving him to his thoughts and to the events that he had seen today.


	7. Chapter 7

finally back again after a long time :))

I feel a bit rusty though XD

* * *

**Seredhiel's POV before the happenings of chapter 6**

Sadness, that was what she felt when she sang in lament to the brethren she had loved and guided all throughout the remainders of the life she had once known. Tears stung her eyes, and loss bought her pain that hurt far more than what any wounds a sword could possibly make. They would forever be imprinted in her mind, the joyful memories that she shared and the times of her life that she'd lived with them. With an emotion akin to maternal protectiveness she'd watched over them, cherished them, and loved them like a mother does with her children. Only… until that day came and those monsters took her children away from her.

_Eyes filled with fire they bursted through the fort walls, rampaging hoards of mindless creatures spread out from all directions slaying all they saw standing in their path. Their ears pointed, their features sharp, all were similar to a particular race, the elves, one of their own. But what severed the resemblance of both race was the condition of their skins, sickly pale under the incandescent moonlight, and also their eyes… no living being in arda has eyes like those, it was completely feral, something that could only exist in the blackest, most terrifying regions of arda, stripped from the light that all creatures of arda possessed, in its place instead contained the endless nothingness that was darkness, hopelessness and… evil._

Her ceremony done, she headed towards the horizon, towards Rivendell but not before she turned her head one last time for a final glimpse of the home she had created for herself and for all those she had taken under her wing.

_She was separated from her brothers, her one foot injured when she took a tumble down a steep hill, the wounds on both her knees and the gash on her foot making it hard for her to walk in the full ,long strides that she had always been accustomed to. She walked –limped – for days inside a dark and dreary forest, she had no food to eat, hunting seemed to be an impossible task, even were she to attempt it, she knew she'd not be an able person for a chase through the wilds, so she lived off of the water that the rain had given her when it would shower the lands with its cold sprays at noon. A time even came when she searched in false hope for fruits lying on the ground even though she knew t'would be a pointless task, for most of the trees that surrounded her were barren and some seemed… to be unable to bear fruit, she did not know what made this land but it did not feel right, It gave off a marring impression from those within and possibly also from those outside as well._

_She was weak with lack of nourishment but still she took a firm hold on the remaining strength she had left to venture forth in hopes that she would soon be out of this unsettling forest. Heaving painfully, she paused, leaned her back against a tree and slid down, she did not stop because of fatigue or was she even out of breath, she had stopped because of the worsening condition of her foot, the blood that oozed from her wound looked almost black from the dried blood that coated it, merged with the wet ones that now trickled down from an opened wound, it glistened and at the same time looked crusted on her pale foot, bruises seemed to be appearing on her knees and all over her body where she was hit with the most pressure when she rolled down the steep slope._

_It was then that she heard a snap, a twig broken off by heavy footfall, she slowly turned her gaze towards the direction of the sound... and that was when she had found them._

_They were frightened creatures, but she knew they were of her ilk, pointed tips showing from beneath the hair that fell on the top of their heads, features that could have been fair had they not looked like they haven't eaten a single scrap since awakening, and the terror that seemed to burn in the depths of their eyes, she knew would be a memory that would never cease to haunt her.._

At the end of the memory she had already walked a far distance away from the lands she had once known so intimately, and into a land that was familiar to her and yet was as strange at the same time.

Though she had taken up the task the ainu had assigned for her to fulfil, it does not mean that she had forgotten about what those of his kind had put her through. She could not understand, refused to understand what they desired, it pained her in heights that reached beyond anything she had ever known, the aching wound that scarred her heart would forever remain, but this task, she was swayed to do with pity and also she felt for the boy, knew what he was going through when a huge burden was suddenly thrust off into his hands. Frodo, that was the hobbit's name, though the event that the ainu permitted for her to view only extended off to the scenes that would happen in Rivendell, beyond that she knew not what would lie in wait.

A neigh and the sound of hooves startled her out of her thoughts, she turned around looking behind her to see what had caused such noises and was surprised by the galloping blur that came towards her in a speed that could- she thought, out run even the fastest of arrows. Seredhiel stood her ground, all at once the galloping blur from before had pulled into a stop in front of her, its eyes huge and only bare inches away from her own. Seredhiel's gaze slid away from the creature's eyes to other parts of its features, from its pristine coat of wintery white to the long mane of immaculate silver that flowed from the sides of its long neck, then slid lower to the part where its neck and powerful chest met, and was surprised when she saw that a familiar object hanged around the creature's neck, seredhiel eyed the necklace it wore, the silver cord glinting under the moon's gaze, an intricately carved horn hooked on its chains.

"_It has been a long time my friend,"_ she said, in a tongue long forgotten and then continued _"tell me did your master send you to aid me in my journey to Rivendell?"_ she asked, and in response the creature from before, a stallion, nodded.

"_Then I thank you, I am grateful for the help that you and your master had given me and it would seem still give to me." _She said, and then gave a smile that - though did not quite reach her eyes - was sincere and gentle.

Seredhiel may not know it or perhaps may never will, but the stallion mourned the loss of what his old friend has suffered through, felt the sadness that plagued the elf from within. Though it had been a long long time since they last met, he could still remember the sweet, naïve elf she had once been, how she would secretly give him treats in the dark, giggling quietly under the moonlit night hidden by the shadows that surrounded them. She knew such actions had been forbidden by his master, but stubborn was she and still did what was ought not to be done.

"_Oh my!" seredhiel gasped, her hand suddenly coming atop her mouth, almost forgetting that she was to stay silent, then lowering her voice into a whisper she said "You are most beautiful, would you allow me to touch your coat?"_

_He snorted, a silent answer for, no._

"_Such a stubborn stallion you are!" she giggled forgetting again she was not meant to be detected "Would you still not permit me to pet your velvety coat even if I were to give you these?" she plucked off a small pouch on her side, then carefully pried open its mouth and reached inside it with one of her hands. When her hand came out, it carried carrots, then seredhiel laid the two vegetables on the ground beside her and pulled out another thing from inside her sack, it was plump, red, and it blinked at him as it shone under the moon's silver light._

_He conceded, the object on her open palms really did look rather tempting, he imagined what it would be like when he took a bite at it, would it be Delicious? Crisp?_

_He neighed his approval of their exchange._

"_Smart you are! I knew you'd see it my way!"She said, moving the red object closer to his mouth, he took a bite and did not live to regret their exchange, as a burst of sweetness filled his chewing mouth, sooner after he ate, he felt her hand on his neck, caressing his coat with soft, gentle hands "Oh! Your coat is ever so soft! It glides through my fingers like water does!"_

_And after that it had become their ritual, every night she would visit him and every night he would wait._

She rubbed his nose absent-mindedly, her mind somewhere else, she leaned her cheek against his muzzle, closed her eyes and then uttered a sigh _"your coat is still as soft as I remember it"_

He nudged at the hand that rested on top of his nose which made seredhiel laugh _"I have no apple to give you," _she said her voice a tone nostalgic_ "perhaps another time?"_

Grunting he took her for her word.

Then looking over at the distance mind on the task at hand, seredhiel started to walk, but then was suddenly jerked back, looking behind her, she saw that her old friend had stopped her by biting the hem of the long funneled sleeve of the dress she wore.

"_what is it?" _she said, not quite sure how to take her old friend's behavior. Then he lowered himself abit on the ground, looking as though he was kneeling down before her. His actions dawning in on seredhiel, she shook her head, touched by her old friend's gallantry.

"_ahhhh my friend thank you for the kind offer, but I would prefer to use my feet," _she said with a voice that was light and warm, but with eyes that held sadness, _" I have not been able to use them for so long…"_

Still, he hadn't loosen his grip on her sleeve,_ "I see." _she said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips _"Your still as stubborn as I remember you to be."_

Mischief and determination swirling in the depths of the stallion's glassy eyes, she could see that her old friend will not let go until she goes about their journey his way.

With a sigh, she said _"As you wish, you stubborn stubborn stallion."_

Then grabbing her skirts off the ground, she raised one leg to go over to his side and then proceeded to mount him, when she's already sitted on his back he lifted himself up, gracefully even, given his majestic proportions.

"_Thank you my friend." _seredhiel said, bowing her head slightly down pressing a tiny kiss on the back of her old friend's neck.

The stallion snorted in gruff acknowledgement; pride an undercurrent in the crude noise.

Seredhiel laughed and said _"Onwards my friend, to Rivendell!" _without much further ado; they galloped off towards the horizon, getting much closer to their destination each minute that time passed by.

Eight hours had passed since they left the old ruined grounds she had awakened to; they had not stopped nor paused. Now, the both of them, sore and tired, decided it would be best to rest even for a short while.

" _Stay here and rest my friend while I go and find us food to sate our withered stomachs__"_ seredhiel said while she slid down the stallion's back

As she was about to wander off into the wilds, a grunt called her attention. She looked back at the bearer of the source who she knew so well,and saw that her friend was nodding his muzzle at something behind his back, as if calling her to look at what he's pointing at. She moved to the side and was surprised to see an exquisite white cloak resting on the elegant curve of her friend's spine. The stallion neighed, gesturing for her to put it on.

And so she did, but as she settled the stunning material around her, she felt something bump her side from the inside of the cloak, curious as to what it was, she palmed the object that was hidden inside the cloth, and pulled it from what seemed to be a hidden pocket. Clever she thought with a bit of admiration, whoever fashioned this cloak not only had skillful hands but also a cunning wit. She examined what she pulled out from her cloak and saw that it was a dagger hidden inside its sheath, both as magnificent as the cloak she now wore, if not more.

These objects seemed to have appeared out from thin air, though she knew not how it suddenly came about, she had a thought as to who might have sent her the magnificent items, she'll have to thank him again later for the kindness he'd once more bestowed upon her.

Now that she had the means of defending herself, though not completely at ease with the surroundings, she did feel a bit of relief of having a weapon by her side.

" _Thank you my friend.." _she said as she petted her friend's muzzle_ "now then, I still have to find us food, I'll be back as soon a I'm able to."_ and with that said she departed, her slender figure slowly fading into darkness as she went farther and farther away into the heart of the forest.

Her mind much too focused on the task at hand, she failed to notice the hungry, lustful gaze of the horrid creatures that hid in the shadows that surrounded her.


End file.
